Devil's Highway
by Technalonik
Summary: AU A depressed Naruto coming home from work runs into the most beautiful woman. Literally. Naru/Hina. Rated M for Blood, Suicidal Themes, Language, and Sexual Implications. WIP
1. Chapter 1

One day, Naruto found himself in a horrible mood as he drove home from work. While the sun blazed beautifuly overhead, a dark cloud hung over his blue Honda Civic. It was not the first time he landed himself in such a situation, more and more lately he felt himself falling deeper into a depressing rut. It wasn't as if he was actually upset or anything; he just found himself withdrawn, cold.

Like he just didn't care.

Naruto had a good life, having grown up an orphan being tossed from foster home to foster home forced him to mature at a young age and it quickly put everything into focus. He prioritized his happiness above everything else, jumping into a job he enjoyed and ended up getting a great apartment overlooking the ocean. He made fast friends with his coworkers and neighbors; he went out with the guys after a hard days work and dating the most wonderful of girls.

But the days seemed to run longer now. His friends moving on in their careers or love lives and leaving, his relationships usually ending in a mutual agreement to stay friends. His friends left so quickly and his girlfriends even faster, it was hard to keep up when all he wanted to do was sit still and be happy. It happened so often he found himself becoming so emotionally numb that he decided to just shut everyone out be alone.

That's how it always ended, anyways. Might as well spare everyone the trouble.

As the air in his care became oppressive and cold, he clicked on the heater and turned onto the empty coastline. The sea looked wonderful today, the suns glow shined onto the blue waters with a shimmer. Little sparkles rose into the air as the waters crashed onto the rocks just next to the road. It was truly beautiful.

Entranced as Naruto was, he paid less attention to driving. By the time he headed home from work it was early morning, less people driving by the water; more headed into the city through more direct routes. He wasn't worried about getting into an accident- he drove down this road so many times he could probably do it in his sleep.

As he turned his gaze back to the road, he caught a woman's gaze in front of him. It took only a moment to admire he as he drew closer. Her long midnight blue hair swirled around her white dress like a silky curtain as she turned to face him. Her pale lavender eyes bore into him like she was to capture his soul; her porcelain skin glowing with the light off the water. She was so beautiful. So perfect.

And then he hit her.

* * *

**Alright guys! There's the first chapter, if you guys like it so far I'll be sure to continue. Its just something that popped off the top of my head. Please review and tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh shit."

Naruto sat completely still, too shocked to move. He hit the woman. What was she doing out here anyways?! There were no walkways down at the coastline, how had she gotten there? She would have had to climb up the rocks or down the rough hillside, and he knew both were near impossible. The rocks were slick with moss and the hillside was almost completely flat- no possible way to climb it.

The reality of what he did set it. He hit someone with his car! Naruto quickly scrambled out of his car and over to the woman's limp body. Her white dress was ripped in places where she had impacted the ground harshly and was slightly bloody from her scratches and scrapes while her head lay limply to one side with her long hair covering it. Shit shit shit! He was going to jail forever for this! And she was so beautiful too. Shit, the cops were just going to eat this up.

Nervously he checked her pulse, and let out a loud sigh when he felt her heartbeat faintly. At least it was there.

"Sweet Jesus," He nearly cried. Maybe the police would be lenient since she was still alive. Wait, what if he just left her there? No one would know. Eventually someone would find her and take her to the hospital, and he wouldn't go to jail! His hands shook as he dug out his cell phone. No, this was the right thing to do. He had to call an ambulance.

"Nine one one, what is your emergency?"

* * *

Naruto sat in the waiting room of the emergency room, his leg bouncing up and down restlessly. After the police arrived and questioned him relentlessly, he begged them to allow him to ride in the ambulance with the girl to the hospital. He had to know if she lived or not. He would not let her be just some nameless face that landed him in the big house. Now he sat here waiting for SOME kind of news while a police officer stared him down from his position next to the ER doors.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" A young looking woman with short black hair called out. Naruto's head snapped up and he jumped to his feet. The officer stopped her before she could walk over to him and they exchanged words before he nodded and lent against the wall again.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said when they were done and approached her. "Is the woman okay?" His voice shook in his worry.

The doctor smiled at him gently. "Yes, she is fine. She just has few minor scrapes and a slight concussion. We're going to keep her overnight for observation. She is awake at the moment and the officer over there has told me you wish to see her. If you will follow me?"

"Yeah of course," He gave a shaky grin that dropped when he realized the officer was following them also. Of course he would. They walked past a nurse station that was bustling with activity and stopped outside a room marked with the numbers two zero one.

"Go right in," the young doctor nodded to them before she left into the activity.

Naruto placed his hand on the door handle but hesitated. Would she be angry? Well, he knew he'd be angry too if someone hit him with their car, but would she yell? Scream at him to leave? Demand the police officer take him away immediately? Did she even know who he was?

"I don't have all day." The officer behind him barked at him. Naruto spared him a nervous glance but turned back to the door. It was now or never.

* * *

**And thus ends the second chapter! I was moved when within 13 hours my story already got 4 reviews and 11 follows I just had to write the second part! I hope you enjoy and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's heart stuttered to a stop.

In a barely rumpled bed, the woman sat. Her head was turned towards the window, the afternoon sun sparkling over her pale skin. At the door opening she looked at him- under her right eye a dark purple bloomed against a high cheek bone. Naruto's eyes wandered to the edge of her hospital issue scrubs and as he saw the scrapes along her delicate collar bones his stomach went cold.

Sure, he knew that the injuries she had sustained were not nearly as bad as they could be, but that didn't help the lead coagulating in his abdomen. He had injured this woman. He had stained her beauty with his incompetence. How could he ever forgive himself?

"Who might you be?"

In surprise, Naruto's head snapped to the side. A man stood next to him, long dark hair and white eyes glaring a measured hostility. Naruto took in the shape of his face- gentle, but sharp lines around his eyes betraying his age. Was this her father..?

Straightening as the police man entered the room, Naruto let out a breath. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki...I was the one who hit your daughter." This was the right thing to do. This was all his fault.

The man looked at him carefully. He stepped closer, towering over Naruto and the blonde lowered his eyes in shame. Of course the man would be angry, it must have shook him when he received the call of his daughter in the hospital from a car accident. Naruto felt like such an asshole.

"We will not be pressing charges," The man said at last. Naruto's eyes widened and snapped up in shock, but the man wasn't looking at him anymore; instead his pale gaze was locked onto his daughter, his mouth set in a thin line. "While I admire your honorable intentions Mr. Uzumaki, this was not your fault, you see." He stepped back from the blonde, instead moving over to the window. He held his hands behind his back and Naruto was struck by how regal the man looked even doing the mundane things- like a king dealing with fruit flies.

"I don't understand," Naruto said. "This is all my fault, I should have paid attention! If I had, your daughter would never had gotten hurt!"

The man glanced at him from the corner of his eye, but returned to the window. "No matter what you did, we could not have avoided this situation." And then in a quieter but still sovereign voice, "Hinata has been trying to kill herself for a while now."

* * *

**And there's the third chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Review~**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hinata has been trying to kill herself for a while now."_

Naruto closed his eyes.

Of course. Of all the people out there, he had to be the one to hit a suicidal woman. It was bad enough he hit anyone at all. At least though, he wasn't alone in blame. He hadn't been paying attention, sure, but if what the man was saying was true, the woman would have most likely found some other car to do the job if he hadn't hit her.

Did that take the guilt away? No, Naruto still felt shitty. No matter what the reason, it was his car that hit her and he was behind the wheel. But why? Why did this woman decide to run out in front of his car at that moment, why did it have to be him?

Naruto opened his eyes.

Glancing at the woman -Hinata- sitting there in her frail looking state, Naruto tried to wrap his head around it. This woman for what ever reason, went out there to die today. The concept was hard to grasp. She was perfect, like an angel, how could she wish for death?

"You... you don't care."

With a quick inhale, Naruto tried to suck the words back up. It was a horrible thing to say, but he found he wasn't sorry in the least. In the reflection of the window the mans face had went slack. While this whole time Naruto saw a proud but worried father, now he saw the truth. He saw a man broken down, tired of wondering if his daughter survived another day- and refused to put up with it anymore.

"No," The man spoke. "No, I do not."

Indignation rose up in him, burning hot and boiling in his veins. Anger on behalf of Hinata and anger at this man. With his answer, his daughter curled into herself, her long hair hiding her eyes while her long fingers gripped her bed sheets. It was obvious she was deeply hurt by his words, but by the way she bore them without complaint, she was accustomed to them too.

"Mr. Uzumaki," The man said suddenly. "Do you know who I am?"

Naruto looked back at him. He would have been stupid to not notice the difference between the man and his daughter and the rest of the world. "Of course I do. You're Hiashi Hyuuga. You're the richest man in the country, and your family has been around as long as the city has."

"You are correct," Hiashi said as he walked over to him. "And as you most likely know, the Hyuuga's are a private family. We don't like our affairs to be the towns gossip. " He gave Naruto a superior but hard look and turned to the quiet police officer still by the door. "Mr. Inuzuka. There are no standing charges for Mr. Uzumaki. Hinata took a fall down the stairs, and as a friend of the family you came down to visit." The officer nodded. "Now, let us step outside and discuss how large a donation the Memorial Ball shall be receiving this year."

As Hiashi and officer left the room, Naruto stared at the closed-door in amazement. How could this man be so heartless? To his own daughter no less. And paying off the police to keep the news of his suicidal child quiet was even worse, though Naruto guessed you could do whatever you wanted if you were richer than the whole city put together. "What a freaking guy..."

"You should leave now."

Naruto jumped at the light voice and turned towards Hinata. Though her hands no longer gripped the blanket he could still see the sadness in her lavender, unique eyes. Her pert mouth quivered with her withheld emotion and a lone tear ran down her bruised cheek. "You should leave before they return. Your presence will already bring up unwanted questions for father."

"How can you let him walk over you like this?" Naruto whispered to her in disbelief. "I don't know your reasons for wanting to die, and I know he is your father, but you," his voice wavered as all the anger and sadness and guilt of the day built up in his throat and in his chest, "You don't deserve this." And with a shake of his head, Naruto left.

* * *

**Slightly longer chapter just for you guys! Haha but really I felt like you guys deserved a bit more drama. Next chapter up soon! And don't forget to tell me what you think!**


End file.
